Lycanroc'n roll
by Pokemance
Summary: Warning: contains pokephilia,female rapist; Doesn't contain rock band
1. Red Needy Eyes

I go inside my new house, just moved in, the big house was surrounded by some large forest, I set my stuff up, the plates in the kitchen, the clothes in the bed room… I turn on the news, not much was said there, only that we should be carefull at night due to the existence of wild pokemon and released pokemon.

As the night set down I turned the exterior lights on, my house was well iluminated inside, however outside it was just dark, I grabed my extra light bulbs and went outside to install then, I put a small led torch behind me shining light into the place were the old bulbs were, after finishing the ones on the front of the house I start to install the ones on the backyard, once installed a red light lighted the wall of my house.

"I installed white bulbs, why are this ones red...?Wait I haven't even turned them on..." I turn around and see two red orbs in the pitch black void of the night, the torch on my hand my body froze with fear, the pokemon got closer and closer until this bipedal pokemon pressed its snout against my face, then a sitrus taste field my mouth, the red eyes blinded me with fear I had lost control over my own body, I pissed myself, the pokemon puts it's paws on my face and closes it's eyes, the pissing intensifies, the pokemon pulls it's snout away from my face, the taste left my mouth and from the closed jaw of the pokemon a line of saliva seemed to once connected our mouths.

I stoped pissing myself, not because I was less scared but because I couldn't due to emptying my bladder completly, the pokemon then pressed my chest, which made me fall on my back, the pokemon had a sinister smile on it's face, it sits on top of me, my body was not responding to my brains plea to run away, the pokemon noticed my soaked pants and removed them by force my belt felt like sandpaper as it rubs on my legs, the pants made my boxers expose my dick, my heart was pounding soo fast it started to hurt.

The pokemon laid on top of me and grabed my flacid dick, after rubbing against it's lower fur the pokemon raises it selfon its knees, my dick responded to the teasing something I didn't want to happen, the pokemon grabs my dick with one hand and with it's other it spread its fur unveiling a black pussy, as the pokemon stared at it's opening it aligned my dick with it, after my tip successfully lodged between it labia the pokemon puts it's arms on my shoulders, I flinched as I thought the pokemon was going to kill me, it's claws only resting on my shoulders.

I was terrified, I was about to be raped by a Lycanroc, this pokemon was using me just for pleasure, I sway my hip slightly, it was enought for my tip to break free, the pokemon rested its furry chest on mine with one hand bellow it to align my tip again, then , as soon as she gets that hand near my shoulder she slams down on my dick taking my first time with it.

My eyes now in tears the pokemon created a rythm as it licked them off, my body in shock I still couldn't move the pokemon started to fasten its rythm more and more, the pokemon then out of the blue kisses me as she tighend to the point of milking me, soon the Lycanroc straitghned it's back while screaming it's name as from her pussy lips started to flow out my excess cum.

The next day I woke up next to her, she was on her side staring at me, with her crouch dirty with a river of my cum… I was terrified, the pokemon then notices my morning wood and goes for round two, this time she pulled me on top of her and with her back legs she made me go in and out, she starts to play with my ear with one hand while I rest my weight on mine, soon I came, the Lycanroc pressured me as deep as I could inside of her, without strenght I fall on her side, she puts me belly up and snuggles her head on my neck.


	2. Fallen insanity

She stands there looking at me, hatred filled her mind, She tests the water by stepping the floor with more force, ready to jump at me, her expression one of pure insanity, then she attacked…

"Damn you Nite! I told you i am not giving you your old food anymore!" I told her as She tried to get the bag of dry food out off my hands, She stops, looks at me grimming with her usual insano type look.

She knew it was for the best of her health, i wouldn't had changed her diet if it wasn't for the best, She sighed and went to play with her Midday buddy.

As usual when She spends the entire day with Midday, She comes back horny and ready to go, She Grabs my privates, i fall on my knees, you see Lycanroc does not know her strength as so i think She just popped one of my testis.

As an amount of pain that not even houndoom's eternal flame could even compare to, i lose consciousness.

I wake up at the hospital, Nite brought me here, second time this month, the first time She had popped one of my testis, this time was no different, her expression said it all, tears soaked the hospital's bed sheets she had an expression of sadness...that was...the last time i saw her...alive.

Now two full months after Nite threw herself off from the hospital's roof, which killed her, i was seeing the same view She saw at the point of no return.

"Don't do it sir!" Says a police officer as i pass the point of no return…

I fell on top of a Goodra, it handed me over to an officer.

A week later i was released from the hospital, i now had to go twice a week to a therapist, i get home, i see Nite in the corner and Run to her but it was an illusion.

That night i dreamed of her, we had a weird encounter when we first meet, She had been taken over by the primal need of reproduction, as She smelled the scent of my sweat She was taken over by that need, She regretted after the fact, but… rape is rape, She spent an entire year proving me that She wasn't a bad Pokémon, 2 more and we were living together, She didn't had a trainer that wanted her so i became one just to take care of her.

It's ironic that once i first saw her all i wanted was for her to go away, now that She is gone i can't live without her.

I cum awake… gasping, i peak under the sheets, "why are female Pachirisu such rapists? " i whispered, under the sheets were 4 Pachirisu taking turns on me.

I grab one as the others flee, she didn't have her turn yet soo i felt bad for her, i quickly put her croach to my face and start to lick her pussy as She blushes and grabs on to my hair while moaning for more.

Next day, i woke up more relieved and less stressed out, i start to make some pancakes, Pachirisu is on my bed gasping for air after a night of pleasure, her head resting on her new ultra ball, dripping cum from her pussy as her belly, full of cum, pushed the cum out, in a state of bliss, her chest and face covered with cum, "i didn't have a workout like this in months", Pachirisu laughs.

Midday walks in, "sorry buddy your girlfriend isn't here" i say to it, Midday goes to Pachirisu and frantically smells her, then smells my privates and starts to blush.

Midday goes to Pachirisu and starts to clean her, after Pachirisu is completely licked clean of my cum Midday presents herself to me, dripping wet, and craving for some action.

I smile, " I'm out of pokeballs, sorry".

Pachi is happy, Midday leaves with her pussy leaking...


End file.
